demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rule: Model Use
This is a rule put in place by the admins. If you alter this, you risk being severely banned. This rule is about models. If a model is taken for a character, another user can't use it unless the first user who used the model said so. If the first user is banned for a long time or inactive, the second user can use it. There is also an alternative to this rule. If you use a real photo (meaning not drawn, animated, or sketched), then you do not have to claim that photo. As long as it's not a celebrity, and some random picture on the internet. If it's a celebrity, and you know it, please put (Celebrity, Copyright) by it. Ex: Jay Park (Celebrity, Copyright) 'NOTE: This isn't a page to call "dibs". If you have an existing character with that model, claim it here. ' Model Claiming XTatioxShionx Gakupo Kamui Luka Megurine Kaai Yuki Len and Rin Kagamine Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kazu (Air Gear) Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!) Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club) Davis (Digimon) Kiyoteru Prince (1/2 Prince) Bruno (Vocaloid) Dan Kuso (Bakugan) Takato (Digimon) Marcus (Digimon) Naruto (Naruto) Makoto Tachibana (Free!) Takuya Kanbara (Digimon) Moka (Rosario+Vampire) Ikaros, Nymph, Chaos (Sora No Otoshimono) Astrea (Sora No Otoshimono) Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) Yahiko (Naruto) and Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Mizuna and Suzuna Kuraki (Kai no nai Tsuki) Mikako (Sora No Otoshimono) Kaai Yuuki (Vocaloid) Furuya Triplets (Ginga e Kickoff!) Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) Sebastian Michealis (Kuroshitsuji) Tsukune Aono (Rosario+Vampire) Rook (UTAU) Umbreon Gijinka (Pokemon Gijinka) Female Prussia (Hetalia) Yin (Darker than Black) Luki Megurine Lenka Kagamine Oliver (Vocaloid) USee (Vocaloid) Shion Brothers (Vocaloid) Akita Neru Teto Kasane (UTAU) Akita Nero Yuzuyu (Aishiteruzu Baby) Shouta (Aishiteruzu Baby) Marika (Aishiteruzu Baby) Young Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Kid Naruto (Naruto) Kid Dan Kuso (Bakugan) Namine Ritsu (UTAU) Tei Sukone (UTAU) Kenshin (1/2 Prince) Kalin Kessler (Kiryu Kyosuke) (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Carly Carmine (Carly Nigasa) (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Misty Tredwell (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Original Series) Leo and Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) Aki Izinski (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds) HiFuMi (Change 123) Gojira1234 Kan'u Unchou (Koihime Musou) Kodaka Hasegawa (Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai) Reisen (Touhou) Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) Murasaki (Senran Kagura) America (Hetalia) North and South Italy (Hetalia) 2P!Fem!England (Hetalia) Yuto Kiba (Highschool DxD) Latvia (Hetalia) MEIKO (Vocaloid) Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) Mirim (Queen's Blade) Taiwan (Hetalia) Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorcist) Ageha (Senran Kagura) Vante (Queen's Blade) Yomi (Senran Kagura) Tomoki Sakurai (Sora no Otoshimono) Papi (Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) Lucy (Elfen Lied) Oz Vessalius (Pandora Hearts) Petra Johanna Lagerkvist (Arcana Heart) Ranmaru (Senran Kagura) Finland (Hetalia) Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?) Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) New Zealand (Hetalia) Mirai (Senran Kagura) Iceland (Hetalia) Fem!Russia & 2p!Fem!Russia (Hetalia) Black Gold Saw (Black Rock Shooter) Joshua Valente (Vampire Sweetie) Spain (Hetalia) Male!Belarus (Hetalia) Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) Astraea (Sora No Otoshimono) Annelotte (Queen's Blade) Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) Gilgamesh/Ko-Gil (Fate/Stay Night) Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) Meito (Vocaloid) Denmark (Hetalia) Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Hibari (Senran Kagura) Taokaka (BlazBlue) Momo Momone (UTAU) Ouka Miko (UTAU) Shigure Nao (UTAU) Ron Keine (UTAU) Irina Shidou (Highschool DxD) Sweden (Axis Powers: Hetalia) England (Axis Powers: Hetalia) Josh-Son of Hyperion Fantasy Archer Cutefairy78 Vocaloids: Yan He Avanna Hibiki SeeU Gumi Yohioloid Ryuto Iroha Suzune Tonarine Sai Kagamine Rinto Kaiko Hatsune Mikuo Gumi Kasane Ted VY1 VY2 Yuzuki Yukari Miki Mayu Utatane Piko IA Kagene Rei and Rui Gumo Akoi Lapis Anime: Kenshin Himura Kazuki (Buso Renkin) Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) Red (Pokemon) Category:Site administration